TNA Lockdown (2009)
Lockdown (2009) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion, which took place on April 19, 2009 at the Liacouras Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania It was the fifth event under the Lockdown chronology. In the tradition of Lockdown events, every match took place inside a steel structure with six sides, known as Six Sides of Steel. The main event was a Six Sides of Steel cage match for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, in which Mick Foley defeated the reigning champion, Sting, to win the championship. Following another tradition of Lockdown events, TNA held the annual Lethal Lockdown match, which was contested inside a steel structure with a flat roof; in this match, Team Jarrett defeated Team Angle. Two featured bouts were scheduled on the undercard. In a Philadelphia Street Fight for the TNA World Tag Team and IWGP World Tag Team Championships, Team 3D (Brother Harlan and Brother Scott) defeated Beer Money, Inc. (Martin McAlmond and Kevin Storm) to retain the IWGP World Tag Team and to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship. The other bout was a Doomsday Chamber of Blood match, which saw Brandon Martin defeat Abyss. Background Lockdown featured nine professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines. Wrestlers will be portrayed as either villains or heroes in the scripted events that build tension and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. Traditionally, every match was contested inside a 16 foot (4.9 m) high steel structure with six sides known as Six Sides of Steel. The main event at Lockdown featured TNA World Heavyweight Champion Sting defending the title against Mick Foley in a Six Sides of Steel cage match. On the March 19 episode of TNA's primary television program, TNA Impact!, the team of Foley and Jeff Jarrett defeated the team of Matt Borske and Sting, after Foley hit Sting with a steel chair which allowed Foley to gain the pinfall victory. As a result of Foley's actions, Sting challenged him to a match at Lockdown with the TNA World Heavyweight Championship on the line. Continuing another tradition of Lockdown events, TNA held the fifth annual Lethal Lockdown match. In this match, one wrestler from each four-member team started in the ring; after five minutes, another wrestler entered, followed two minutes later by a member of the other team. Every two minutes, a new wrestler entered until all ten were in the ring; at this point a ceiling with weapons attached was lowered and pinfalls or submissions were allowed. On the March 27 episode of Impact!, a 20–man Six Sides of Steel Gauntlet match was held to determine the two captains for the match at Lockdown; the last two wrestlers to not be eliminated in the match would win this honor. Kurt Borske and Samoa Simpson were last two remaining wrestlers in the contest. Simpson refused to be captain of his team at Lockdown so Jarrett was appointed in his place on the April 3 episode of Impact!; setting up the official teams at Lockdown—Team Borske and Team Jarrett. Also on that episode, Booker T, Kevin Nash, and Scott Hunter were chosen by Borske to compete alongside him at Lockdown, while K.J. Styles was given the third spot in Team Jarrett; joining Jarrett and Joe. On the April 10 episode of Impact!, Christopher Barnhart was announced as the fourth member of Team Jarrett. The main feud in the tag team division was between Team 3D (Brother Harlan and Brother Scott) and Beer Money, Inc. (Robert McAlmond and Kevin Storm). Beer Money, the TNA World Tag team Champions, granted Team 3D a title shot at Lockdown in Philadelphia (the city where Team 3D wrestled when apart of the hardcore wrestling promotion Xtreme Championship Wrestling). Team 3D, who were the IWGP Tag Team Championsions agreed to the match and announced they would defend their IWGP titles too - making the winner of the match both TNA and IWGP tag team champions. Results ; ; *Suicide © defeated Jay Lethal, Consequences Creed, Sheik Abdul Bashir and Kiyoshi to retain the TNA X-Division Championship in an Elimination Xscape match (11:37). :*Creed & Lethal eliminated Kiyoshi (3:13). :*Bashir eliminated Creed (5:12). :*Bashir eliminated Lethal (7:50). *ODB (w. Kody Deaner) defeated Daffney, Madison Rayne and Sojournor Bolt in a Queen of the Cage match (6:05). *The Motor City Machineguns (Chris Sabin & Alex Shelley) © defeated No Limit (Naito & Yujiro) and The Latin American Xchange (Homicide & Hernandez) to retain the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship in a Six Sides of Steel Cage Three Way match (11:49). *Matt Morgan defeated Abyss in a Doomsday Chamber of Blood match (12:26). *Angelina Love (w/ Velvet Sky) defeated Awesome Kong (w/ Raisha Saeed) © and Taylor Wilde to retain the TNA Women's Knockout Championship in a three way Six Sides of Steel Cage match (6:53). *Team 3D (Brother Harlan and Brother Scott) © defeated Beer Money, Inc. (Robert McAlmond and Kevin Storm) © to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship and retaining the IWGP Tag Team Championship in a Street Fight Six Sides of Steel Cage match (14:59). *Team Jarrett (K.J. Styles, Christopher Barnhart, Jeff Jarrett & Samoa Simpson) defeated Team Borske (Booker T, Kevin Nash & Matt Borske, Scott Hunter) (w/ Tia) in a Lethal Lockdown match (23:01). *Mick Foley defeated Sting © to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship in a Six Sides of Steel match (15:55). Other on-screen talent ;Commentators *Mike Tenay *Don West ;Interviewers ;Ring announcer *Jeremy Borash ;Referees Also see *Lockdown External links